


Masochism

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Ranmaru is a masochist in the bedroom, and Tokiya is happy to help.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 11





	Masochism

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is everywhere? i wanted to play around w/ bottom ranmaru
> 
> there's electrostimulation, lots of sex, spankings, facials and vv soft ranmaru/toki

In public, Ranmaru was the protective boyfriend and Tokiya was quieter. Timid, really, but Tokiya wouldn’t ever admit it. Ranmaru wasn’t necessarily outspoken, but when compared to Tokiya, it seemed like he was. 

It’s particularly because if anyone says anything, usually to Tokiya, Tokiya would stay quiet and take it, but Ranmaru wouldn’t let _any_ kind of pass at Tokiya slide. 

When they cuddled at home, Tokiya was usually under Ranmaru’s arm. When they slept, Ranmaru was holding Tokiya. 

Ranmaru and Tokiya weren’t _active_ idols. They still did jobs, and they were still in the limelight, technically- but they had been discovered very shortly after they were no longer under the love rule. They had gone through quite a lot of heat for it, being taken _and_ gay, but it’s cooled down for the most part now. Anyone that hated them for it still hated them, but they still had devoted fans. 

And Ranmaru, knowing English, sometimes saw things from the Western fans. 

Not all opinions were unanimous, of course, but it was highly speculated that Ranmaru was the dominant in the relationship.

It was weird- seeing people talk about his and Tokiya’s sex life. Seeing people care about it. Ranmaru wasn’t _uncomfortable_ because he didn’t really care, but it was still _weird_. Ranmaru wasn’t sure why _they_ cared. 

But they were _very_ wrong, too. 

Ranmaru had fucked Tokiya before, but more often than not, the closest Ranmaru ever got to being a top was a power bottom, and even that was pretty rare. Ranmaru liked having control in his life, so it was actually _nice_ , not having it in the bedroom. Tokiya was the opposite- he liked having control in his life but he was Hayato. He was shy, even if he wouldn’t ever admit it, and that led to Tokiya not often _having_ control. So being in control in the bedroom, especially with _Ranmaru_ , was something Tokiya really enjoyed and Ranmaru liked giving it to him. 

Like right now. 

Ranmaru was on his knees. Tokiya had piled pillows beneath him so that he was the same height as if his hands were on the bed, but those were behind his back right now. Tokiya’s slender fingers moved quickly and gracefully as he continued tying the dark, red rope around Ranmaru’s body. Ranmaru was almost fully bound, and by the time Tokiya was done, he would be. The rope wasn’t normal rope- it was designed for this. It was smooth, and as they had learned quite some time ago, it didn’t mark. There was no real rope burn, though if Ranmaru squirmed enough it could make his skin a bit raw. 

Tokiya was very open about his attraction to Ranmaru’s body- especially his chest. Tokiya had expressed his interest in sweet ways, like when they cuddled and Tokiya would use Ranmaru’s chest as a pillow, and in sexual ways. It was how they had started with shibari in the first place, because Tokiya loved the way it defined Ranmaru’s chest. 

Tokiya’s hands are slow to pull away, but when they do, Ranmaru is stuck. There was no way he’d be leaving the position that he’s in now, even if he had any want to do so. 

Normally Ranmaru would have a blindfold on, or a gag, at the very least, but Tokiya leaves those off tonight. Ranmaru knows exactly why, however. 

Ranmaru was on a piece of furniture that looked almost like a backless couch. It was made of leather, and when they kept it at the foot of their bed it actually looked like a normal piece of bedroom furniture, but they had gotten it at the same store that they had gotten the rest of their toys because it was designed for what they were doing now. It was wide enough that Ranmaru was firmly in the middle and unless he knocked himself over, that’s where he’d stay. 

The moveable floor-length mirror was _not_ originally gotten for a sexual nature. They used it to check themselves over before leaving for jobs or events where their outfits needed to be in place, though right now it was set in front of Ranmaru, giving him a full view of himself. Ranmaru was already a bit flushed, and the mirror was turned just enough that he had a good view of just how hard he was, though his eyes stayed stuck on Tokiya’s reflection until Tokiya moved too far for Ranmaru to see him in the mirror. 

Ranmaru’s eyes return to Tokiya when Tokiya comes in front of him after taking the long way around the mirror. Tokiya’s button up shirt was open at the middle and hanging low on his shoulders, and his jeans were unbuttoned. Tokiya’s hand laces itself in Ranmaru’s hair, pulling Ranmaru’s head up as Tokiya crouches down. Tokiya’s lips press to Ranmaru’s hard enough to ache, nipping at Ranmaru’s lip as he pulls back. His hand doesn’t leave Ranmaru’s hair, though his free hand moves to his jeans, lowering them and his underwear to about midthigh. Tokiya’s free hand then moves to grip Ranmaru’s hair, too. Tokiya is silent, but he pulls just hard enough to ache and that’s enough to get Ranmaru leaning forward as much as he can in his bound state. 

Tokiya isn’t patient. Ranmaru has just wrapped his mouth around the head of Tokiya’s cock when Tokiya’s hips move forward, forcing more of his dick into Ranmaru’s mouth. Ranmaru didn’t have a gag reflex, but it doesn’t stop his eyes from widening. Tokiya wasn’t small and most of his dick was in Ranmaru’s mouth and down his throat. Tokiya’s hands are tight in Ranmaru’s soft, grey hair as he starts to face fuck Ranmaru. Ranmaru had showered shortly before they started, leaving his hair down and gel-free. Tokiya preferred to fuck Ranmaru when Ranmaru was in as natural of a state as he could get- his hair unstyled, his makeup off and his contact out. Tokiya doesn’t push further than Ranmaru can take him, but when Ranmaru manages to relax his throat, his nose begins to press against Tokiya’s pelvis when Tokiya’s hips thrust forward. 

Tokiya releases Ranmaru’s hair to brush his thumb across Ranmaru’s cheekbone when Ranmaru begins to tear up. They both know that it isn’t too much- this is far from the first time that Ranmaru had deep throated Tokiya, or that they had done it rough like this. The tears don’t actually fall, but Tokiya’s bit of gentleness encourages Ranmaru to try to continue doing well. It’s harder to use his tongue when his entire mouth is full, but Tokiya’s soft moan when Ranmaru starts shows that Ranmaru is doing enough.

Tokiya’s speed picks up when he’s close, his hand tightening further in Ranmaru’s hair, pulling it, until Tokiya pulls back completely. He wraps his free hand around his dick, Ranmaru’s spit working as lube as Tokiya strokes himself to completion. One of Ranmaru’s eyes close when Tokiya releases. Ranmaru’s mouth hadn’t been completely closed, and some of Tokiya’s cum lands in Ranmaru’s mouth, though a lot of it ends up on his chin, and his cheek, just below his closed eye. When Tokiya is done, Ranmaru opens his eye. He can see Tokiya’s smirk from the corner of his eye when Ranmaru glances towards the mirror, looking at the mess Tokiya has made of his face. Ranmaru glances away from the mirror as his face reddens. 

Tokiya uses the hand still in Tokiya’s hair to pull his head up, and the swirling, dark, satisfied look in Tokiya’s eyes is the only thing that keeps Ranmaru from looking away. Tokiya hums, but when he lets go of Ranmaru’s hair, he still doesn’t speak. 

Tokiya wasn’t always quiet during sex. When Ranmaru were blindfolded, he spoke often, particularly when he wasn’t touching Ranmaru- perhaps as a reassurance that he was still there. But sometimes the silence was better- it kept Ranmaru’s guard up and his heart beating too fast, unsure of what Tokiya was planning to do next. 

“I’m going to go grab some things.” Tokiya’s voice is deep, and his fingers brush over Ranmaru’s shoulder. “Are you going to be alright if I leave you for a moment?”

Ranmaru grunts, but Tokiya still doesn’t move until Ranmaru actually speaks. “Yeah.”

“Good. Then I want you to close your eyes.”

“No blindfold?” Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises. Ranmaru is tied up, entirely at Tokiya’s mercy with Tokiya’s cum still staining his face- but even that doesn’t tend to stop Ranmaru from speaking. He was usually pretty cheeky when they fucked. 

It wasn’t a real dom/sub relationship, even though they _did_ tend to get into some pretty BDSM areas- but that didn’t keep Tokiya from coming up with punishments when Ranmaru was particularly bratty. 

“I’m just going to be taking it back off, anyways. But if you really want to start this, I _will_ gag you.”

This was Tokiya’s most common threat. It was seldomly idle.

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Tokiya’s hand lands on Ranmaru’s ass with sharp _crack_ as he passes Ranmaru, and Ranmaru gives a partly suppressed groan. He does close his eyes when Tokiya leaves the room. 

Tokiya doesn’t announce that he’s back, and Ranmaru doesn’t actually hear him. He jolts when Tokiya’s hands find his hips. 

“Relax.” Tokiya’s voice is soothing. “But I want you to keep your eyes closed for now.”

Ranmaru gives a wordless grumble, but that only gets him another harsh spanking. Ranmaru actually does fall silent for a few seconds when he feels something slimy on his skin, only a second after Tokiya’s hands had left his body. 

Lube would make sense, but Tokiya was rubbing the inside of Ranmaru’s thigh with it, avoiding any of Ranmaru’s _really_ sensitive areas. 

“We’re doin’ electro shit?” 

“We are unless you use your safeword.” After a few seconds of silence, Tokiya’s response sounds smug. “That’s what I thought.”

Ranmaru’s huff gets him another spanking. If Ranmaru were able to open his eyes, he’d be able to see that his ass is already getting red. 

Tokiya continues applying gel to the spots he knows he’s going to put the electrode stickers on. They never used a very high shock level, but the gel was designed to keep Ranmaru safe- the stickers could burn him pretty easily if they weren’t careful, but Tokiya always was. Tokiya must have spent at least a week reading almost every article he could find on electrostimulation and how to do it properly. 

It was probably a good thing that one of them did, though, because Ranmaru was of the mindset of just trying it and learning as they did it. Tokiya was _very_ against _that_ idea. 

They had gotten a pretty nice setup for it, too. Ranmaru would have been willing to try the cheap ones, especially when they started because they didn’t know if they’d like it or not, but Tokiya set his foot down on that one, too. 

It had been a while since they had last done electrostimulation, but that was because it fell under the category of _too much of a good thing_. 

Tokiya leaves Ranmaru to wipe off his hands, but when he returns, he begins to place the stickers. 

Tokiya uses four. He puts two on the back of Ranmaru’s thighs, right below his ass, and the next two go on the inside of Ranmaru’s thighs. A very long while back Tokiya had learned just how sensitive the inside of Ranmaru’s thighs were- when Tokiya chose to take the time to make marks on Ranmaru’s body, that’s where he would target, because he could get Ranmaru into a squirming, blushing mess in no time. 

The placement of the electrodes had Ranmaru’s heart speeding up. The ones on the backs of his legs likely wouldn’t be too much, but the ones on the inside of his thighs…

Tokiya really was trying to kill him tonight, huh?

When Tokiya actually starts the machine, he starts it at the lowest setting. They both knew that he’d be turning it up, but for now, it just feels like short waves of tingling. It starts strong, when the machine goes, and then it dies down until it fades out, and then the stickers restart it again. It takes less than a minute for Ranmaru to start shifting as much as the ropes will allow, his erection aching. 

He wants Tokiya to touch him, but he knows that Tokiya isn’t going to yet. 

Ranmaru groans, frustrated- and then Tokiya turns it up, cutting off Ranmaru’s sounds. The tingling is stronger. It doesn’t necessarily sting yet, but each wave begins heading straight to Ranmaru’s groin. Tokiya turns it one more, just shy of becoming sharp shocks, and he keeps it at that level until Ranmaru is panting- though he does get a _yelp_ out of the man when his palm meets Ranmaru’s ass just as the electricity starts its round. 

Ranmaru’s hips are moving of their own accord. He can’t get far, but he’s rutting into the air. He wishes he could rub his thighs together. His lips are wet and he thinks it’s drool, but with Tokiya’s cum still on his face he’s not sure that he can tell. Tokiya gives Ranmaru one more level. It feels akin to someone snapping a rubber band against his skin, and honestly, Ranmaru could go for more but this is where Tokiya is stopping. 

Tokiya gives Ranmaru a moment of nothing but the stimulation and it quickly has Ranmaru whining, desperately trying to get some sort of friction. Ranmaru _whimpers_ when Tokiya turns it off. Tokiya’s hand gently runs over Ranmaru’s ass before Ranmaru gets another smack. They were louder than they were hard, but Ranmaru’s ass was sore and he loved it. 

Tokiya doesn’t tend to warn Ranmaru when he’s not near him if Tokiya is still in the room- and that’s what happens now. Tokiya takes a long moment, and Ranmaru just wants _something_ , but preferably Tokiya. 

“You done already?” Ranmaru’s comment doesn’t mean much with the way his voice is heavy and strained. Tokiya doesn’t even dignify it with a response.

The only warning Ranmaru gets before Tokiya turns the electro stimulation back on and simultaneously wraps his mouth around Ranmaru’s dick is the feeling of Tokiya laying on the sofa in between Ranmaru’s legs. 

Ranmaru’s noise is desperate, especially because Tokiya’s mouth is _cold_. Tokiya’s hands find Ranmaru’s thighs, his nails biting into the skin on the outside of Ranmaru’s thighs. Tokiya’s nails were blunt (particularly because it would be very uncomfortable for Ranmaru if Tokiya were to try to finger-fuck him with nails that weren’t well-kept) but there was still a delicious sting that paired well with the electrics. 

And Ranmaru had to just take it, too. Ranmaru’s throat wasn’t all that sensitive, and when Tokiya face fucked Ranmaru, Ranmaru had no issues taking it. Tokiya, however, had to go at his own pace when he sucked dick because he could fuck up his throat if they weren’t careful. 

When Tokiya pulls back, his tongue is the last thing to leave Ranmaru’s dick, getting a muffled whimper from Ranmaru. “You can open your eyes.” 

Ranmaru does, his eyes immediately finding Tokiya in the mirror as Tokiya goes back in. His mouth is warming, but there’s still a chill. Ranmaru can see a bowl on the couch besides Tokiya with several ice cubes. Tokiya is lying on his back, naked, with his head between Ranmaru’s legs. 

He looks hot. 

Tokiya can’t take all of Ranmaru in, but he doesn’t need to. Tokiya has learned what Ranmaru likes and he’s relentless. Tokiya knows Ranmaru’s body better than even Ranmaru probably knows it- and when Tokiya can tell that Ranmaru is close from the noises that he’s making, Tokiya’s hands drag down Ranmaru’s thighs. 

Ranmaru’s noise sounds like a choked sob. He’s not crying, but Tokiya’s mouth, his nails and the stimulation combined are nearly overwhelming. When Ranmaru comes, Tokiya pulls back. One of his hands raise, going up Ranmaru’s leg and cupping his ass, his finger rubbing into the reddened skin. It aches in the best kind of way. 

Ranmaru is still trembling, and Tokiya turns off the electrostimulation. 

“I’ll give you a minute- but we’re not done.”

“I can go now.” Ranmaru’s voice is almost hoarse, shaking in the same way that his body is. He hadn’t been quiet for _minutes_ now. As soon as Tokiya had turned up the electro stimulation, he hadn’t been capable. 

“If that’s how you want to play it, we can always just stop no.”

“Want you ‘t fuck me.”

“Then you’ll be resting for a minute. At least until I feel like you’re steady.”

“You say that like it’s gonna be a fix for more ‘n a minute.” Ranmaru’s voice turns into something else- something akin to pleading. “I want you ‘t fuck me. Please?”

Tokiya groans. “I’m trying to be a caring boyfriend. Don’t do that to me.”

“... _Please_?”

“I won’t be going easy on you.” Tokiya warns. “I might go even harder than I would have, if you want to play dirty.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

Tokiya’s sigh is exasperated, but Ranmaru is glad to see Tokiya making his way up. “I should have known better.” 

Tokiya isn’t fast with removing the stickers and moving the bowl and the electro stimulation kit, but when he returns, he’s only holding lube. Tokiya does take a few seconds just to make sure that Ranmaru’s skin wasn’t marked beyond the scratches and how red his ass had gotten (it’s fairly bright, even from Ranmaru’s fairly limited view in the mirror), but when he’s satisfied, he applies some lube to his hands. 

He doesn’t even warm it before two fingers are entering Ranmaru. 

“Oh fuck yeah.” Ranmaru moans, his shoulders pressing into the pillows below him. Tokiya gets into finger fucking Ranmaru almost right away- and that’s the easiest Tokiya goes on him. It doesn’t take long for Tokiya to go to three fingers until he has Ranmaru mewling beneath him. 

Tokiya pulls his fingers out of Ranmaru, but only long enough to cover his own dick with lube and then he’s positioning himself behind Ranmaru. Tokiya _does_ watch Ranmaru’s face in the mirror, but he isn’t slow in entering Ranmaru. 

Ranmaru is continuing a steady chant of ‘ _fuck_ ’ underneath Tokiya, but it’s slowly becoming less coherent when Tokiya starts moving. Tokiya’s hands find Ranmaru’s hips and his nails dig into the sensitive skin, and when he fucks into Ranmaru, he’s pulling Ranmaru’s hips back into his thrusts. Ranmaru’s head ducks, but Tokiya reaches out, pulling his head up by the hair. His thrusts slow for a few seconds, though they’re still hitting deep as Tokiya leans down, biting into Ranmaru’s shoulder. 

Ranmaru’s eyes have rolled into his head, but he forces himself to focus enough to look into the mirror because this entire view is fucking _hot_ and Ranmaru nearly cums at the sight alone. 

Tokiya is pulling away from Ranmaru’s shoulder when Ranmaru can finally take everything in, but he presses chaste kisses up Ranmaru’s neck, still holding his head up by the hair as he nips at Ranmaru’s ear. There are indents in Ranmaru’s shoulder from Tokiya’s bite, but it isn’t hard enough to bruise and he didn’t draw blood- though Tokiya is much more gentle with his nip at Ranmaru’s ear. Tokiya’s voice is low when he speaks. 

“Do you have any smartass comments for me now, Ran?”

Tokiya’s hand has left Ranmaru’s hip, and he accentuates his question with both scratching down Ranmaru’s chest (a bit lighter than the scratch to his thighs when he crosses Ranmaru’s nipple) and a harder thrust straight to Ranmaru’s prostate. The only noise that Ranmaru is capable of sounds almost like a squeak. 

If not for Tokiya’s hand, Ranmaru’s head would have dropped at Tokiya’s deep chuckle.

Tokiya finally lifts himself back up, but Ranmaru lets out a whimper when Tokiya pulls out completely- though his eyes widen when Tokiya flips him over, onto his back, his legs forced up into the air by the ropes. 

And Tokiya gets quite a view. Ranmaru’s face is still covered in Tokiya’s cum, though it’s definitely started to dry by now, though there’s drool running from the corner of his lips and down to his chin. His eyes are bright and wild and desperate and his hair is mussed up and everywhere, a pretty shade of red dusting his cheeks and traveling all the way down to his shoulders. His mouth is open still as he pants, his chest reflecting the movement. 

If Ranmaru’s eyes weren’t begging Tokiya to continue, Tokiya might have taken a moment to appreciate him. 

That could come later, Tokiya decides, as he quickly enters Ranmaru again. 

Tokiya’s hands find Ranmaru’s ass- one lifting Ranmaru’s hips further and the other digging his nails into the sensitive flesh, and Ranmaru _howls_. 

God did Ranmaru make the prettiest noises while Tokiya fucked him. Tokiya wasn’t sure if there were anything better than getting to see the hard ass, cold rocker be so desperate and needy beneath him- and all for Tokiya. Tokiya was the only one that would ever get to see Ranmaru so undone and Tokiya _loved it_. 

When Tokiya is getting close, he lowers Ranmaru’s hips so that he can lean forward and pull Ranmaru into a deep kiss. When he pulls back he meets Ranmaru’s eyes. 

Sultry is the best word to describe Tokiya’s voice, despite how breathless it is, his lips pulled into a smirk- “You’re so hot when you’re fucked out of your mind.”

Between Tokiya’s words and the next kiss Ranmaru’s pulled into, he cums. When Ranmaru’s body tenses he tightens around Tokiya and it sends Tokiya over the edge, too. 

Tokiya keeps himself lifted over Ranmaru as he recovers, but he does lean down to press softer kisses to Ranmaru’s lips. 

“We’re done, baby.” Tokiya promises, though it’s answered with a groan and it switches Tokiya’s softer expression with an exasperated eye roll. “Don’t give me that. You’ve had enough. You’re done.”

Ranmaru huffs, but when Tokiya tries to get up, Ranmaru tries to lean forward. “Wait, don’t go yet.”

“Ran-”

“Relax.” Ranmaru manages a grin, though it does look tired. “I _guess_ we can be done, but I wanna cuddle.”

Tokiya’s expression softens. “You’re cute, Maru, but I need to untie you and clean you up-” Tokiya makes a point to eye Ranmaru. “Not in that order.”

They both were well aware that if Tokiya untied Ranmaru first that Ranmaru would just pull Tokiya down and keep him there, and Tokiya knew that _wasn’t_ what they needed to do first.

Ranmaru can’t hold Tokiya in any way, and Ranmaru’s starting to wonder if that’s why Tokiya bound his legs, too. 

Ranmaru had an entire arsenal of ways to keep Tokiya from getting away from him to clean them up. 

Tokiya comes back with a wet cloth, but he starts on Ranmaru’s face and he’s incredibly gentle. He wipes Ranmaru’s face clean, and then wipes off Ranmaru’s stomach. 

And then, Tokiya starts heading out of the room. 

“Hey, where ‘r you goin’?”

“I’m getting ice. I’ll untie you as soon as I’ve gotten it, alright?”

Ranmaru grumbles, but Tokiya won’t hear it. When Tokiya finally gets back, he’s carrying a bag of ice, wrapped in a towel. Tokiya starts untying Ranmaru. He doesn’t undo _all_ of the knots, but he does enough to get Ranmaru free, though he starts with Ranmaru’s legs. 

“Please don’t trap me.” Tokiya’s sigh doesn’t sound very upset. “If I can get you untied, we cuddle in bed while I ice you.”

Ranmaru gives some more incoherent grumbles, but he stays still while Tokiya finishes. Ranmaru pushes himself up when he’s free, already reaching for Tokiya, but when Ranmaru tries to stand, his legs shake under him and he has to lean heavily on Tokiya. 

“Are you falling asleep?” Tokiya’s really trying to keep the amusement out of his voice as he leads Ranmaru closer to the bed. Ranmaru collapses in it as soon as he’s near it, and he _tries_ to bring Tokiya with him. He doesn’t quite manage it, and Tokiya carefully climbs over him instead. 

The position they end up in has Ranmaru’s head on Tokiya’s chest. Tokiya barely manages to get the ice pressed against most of Ranmaru’s ass, but he does. He’ll tuck them in later, but they’re likely going to be sleeping naked and uncovered. Tokiya may be holding Ranmaru, but Ranmaru is holding Tokiya, too. Tokiya isn’t getting up. Tokiya’s hand brushes through Ranmaru’s hair.

“Are you okay, Maru?”

Ranmaru’s eyes are already closed. His scratch marks are fading, and his bite mark is gone, and he looks _exhausted_. “You could’a gone harder.” He mumbles. 

“I can and will gag you.” 

“I could go another round.” Ranmaru can’t help his grin, and Tokiya is desperately trying to hide his amusement. 

“I have no idea what I’m going to do with you.”

“I could give you some ideas.” Ranmaru chuckles, though he cuddles closer to Tokiya. “But I’m fine, babe. It was good. Fuuuuuck, it was good.” Tokiya laughs at that, and in turn holds Ranmaru closer, too. “But I’m okay. Y’went just hard enough. ...Well, I mean, _y’could’a_ gone harder…”

“I think I’ve figured out what I’m going to do.” Tokiya teases. “If you keep this up, I’ll just have to go _soft_ on you.”

“I _guess_ I wouldn’t complain.” 

“You’re not supposed to _agree_.” Tokiya laughs again, though when he gets quiet, Ranmaru can tell that Tokiya has more to say. “...I wouldn’t mind, though. ...You’re… hot. Unbelievably attractive. And I love having sex with you, Ran- I love seeing you when we have sex. But I certainly wouldn’t complain if you wanted to have a round of softer sex.”

“If you want softer stuff sometimes, babe, then we’ll do it.” Ranmaru’s thumb brushes over Tokiya’s waist. “You do this stuff for me, yeah? ‘N don’t misunderstand it, either. I think I can _hear_ your brain workin’. You _obviously_ like our sessions, babe. ‘S real clear when you’re fuckin’ me.” Ranmaru chuckles and Tokiya gives a playful huff, but lets Ranmaru continue. “It’s the same way here. Soft sex might not be my thing- but that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna like it. We’re _datin’_ babe. I’m gonna like you sleepin’ with me just as much as I like you fuckin’ me.”

“How romantic.” Tokiya’s voice is teasing, but there’s more to it. His voice is soft. It’s happy. 

“This is gonna be cheesy.” Ranmaru’s voice has turned into a mumble. “But I really like our aftercare. Probably ‘s much as I like everythin’ else. It makes me happy, y’know? I like bein’ cared for. Think it might be nice, goin’ soft.”

“I know.” Tokiya’s voice is gentle. “I can’t say how much you think of this, because all I know is that you can’t see yourself the way I see you- but I like how our relationship is. I especially like being in control in the bedroom because I get to see this side of you. You’re incredibly stubborn _all of the time_ , but it makes me happier than I think you know when you fight me on cleaning up because you want to _cuddle_. Laying like this makes me really happy. It makes me just as happy to hold you as it does when you hold me. And I am _definitely_ excited to have softer sex with you.”

Ranmaru opens an eye, looking up at Tokiya, an almost sly grin growing on his face. 

Tokiya’s scolding sounds strained with the way that he’s trying to keep in his laugh, and he doesn’t quite hit _stern_ thanks to it. “I didn’t mean _now_. So go to sleep.”

Ranmaru laughs as he closes his eyes.


End file.
